Young Warrior
by monkeygirl77
Summary: "Her name shall be Abraxas. One of Three. Her care and training is in your hands Michael. She is yours to raise."


He sat back and watched as the three fell, in a flash of heavenly light, they fell to the earth in a resounding bang. Barely old enough, in his opinion, to have carried out the missions they had. White wings folded regally to his back though, not moving an inch, and he turned back to the masses gathered before the gates.

"See this, bare witness and remember, no one is exempt from The Fall."

The other angels all watched him in mild horror, fear plain in their features, and they back away as he stepped down from the platform.

Michael walked through the center of the crowd, down the path that had cleared, the few who dared peered over the side.

"What has he just done?"

...

_The anticipation was like a thick fog. Or a flu. And it had infected everyone. After years and years of waiting the newest members of their family was about to be 'born'. Fully created and ready to experience life as an angel. _

_Gabriel was watching from afar, unsure as to how he felt about it, rumors had spread of a certain three being created on this day. Rumors were to be taken with a grain of salt though. _

_Before them was the swirling colors and the feeling of pure creation. _

_A new angel. _

_After so long, Father was finally creating a new angel, Gabriel hoped beyond hope that they were fun. _

_Peering over at his older brothers he wondered just what they thought of this occasion too. Were they excited? Worried? Did they care at all? _

_Michael sat upright, his back straight and brilliant pale blue wings folded as elegantly as ever. He had his hands resting on his knees as his blue eyes focused on the one being created before him, face set in a stern sort of fashion that Gabriel liked to call his public mask. _

_His oldest brother was hardly as tactern and stern as he liked to appear to be, and most times then not, could be found in their garden joking with Lucifer or playing childish games with Gabriel such as tickling the ever living shit out the younger archangel in retaliation for a prank he'd pulled. _

_But being in his position there was need for a certain level of Command. _

_Lucifer sat on his direct right, leaning forward, his back bent slightly as he lounged but pale rose gold wings still folded elegant against his back, chin resting in a palm he watched with half lidded but curious eyes as the new angel took form. _

_Though he hardly ever appeared as such, Gabriel had it on good authority that Lucifer could indeed take a stern and hard position if he see desired to, the only time that came to mind was when one messed with his Choirs after having completed their training. _

_Gabriel had done it once, and only once._

_Raphael was last, and though he was exactly as quiet as he appeared to be, the guy could say just the right thing at the right moment and make one absolutely crack up at whatever well placed comment he had made. _

_Though he came off as a hard ass it was actually quite the opposite, the silent Healer was well known for settling down next to particularly stressed patients and massaging the tension away as he soothed them down with soft melodious hyms while he worked. _

_He took care of every one no matter their station and was known to have an absolute cow (this is where Gabriel would like to pause and note that he was a trend setter in naming that milk baring beast that as the 'cow' hadn't been invented yet) when one would get injured on a mission or duty and think that it was a wise idea to skip coming to him for fixing once returning. _

_Lastly though, there was Gabriel himself, a Messenger. Not big and bad like Michael, not harmonous and cunning like Lucifer, nor soothing and passive like Raphael. _

_A glorified mailman mainly. _

_But there was something about this day that made even him feel off. Something was going to happen and he couldn't place his finger on it. Something big was coming. _

_The new angel started to take absolute form, picking the gender as female, the light of their Father washed over it, her, and the crowd went silent. A pin could drop and sound like an explosion. _

_Hazel eyes, such a pretty color for eyes, opened in a heartbeat and a breath of air, then she cried. _

**_"Her name shall be Abraxas. One of Three. Her care and training is in your hands Michael. She is yours to raise."_**

_Silence stood for a long moment as the light receeded as Father left them. Eyes turned and the crowd started to rustle with movement and the whispers of the shocked angels around them. The Archangels stood, surprise written on their faces, this was not something that happened often, and they each exchanged glances as they tried to figure out what to do. _

_The babe was still crying, little fingers clenching tightly in the desire to be lifted from the bassinet and cradled in someones arms. _

_"What do we do? This has never happened before!"_

_Lucifer looked over the edge of the crib and brushed a finger over the little one's cheek. _

_"I __**think**__, Mike, that you should pick her up __**before **__she looses her voice."_

_Michael shook his head, watching as his younger brothers slowly but surely dismissed the gathered Host back to their dutys, smiling as he looked over the edge of the basinet. Little lungs heaved a sob and teeny arms raised to him. Smiling softly to himself he reached into the basinet and scooped the fledgling up. _

_"Now now little one, hush now, why the tears?"_

_She gave a watery hiccup and cooed up at him, little fingers reaching up for his face, he smiled and leaned down to kiss those fingers. Abraxas gives a soft giggle and her fingers brush against his nose. _

_"There's a sweet giggle, no more tears now, it's alright."_

_"Mike, who knew you were such a lady's man."_

_Michael stuck his tongue out at his younger brother as Lucifer grinned and nudged him with an elbow. _

_"Hey calm down big man, it was just a joke, maybe we should get her home? Show her to your fledglings?"_

_He chuckled, if only Gabriel and Raphael were around to hear him say that, they would never stop complaining about it. They were hardly fledglings anymore and hadn't been for some time now. Though sometimes their antics together could challenge that fact. _

_"They are hardly fledglings anymore brother."_

_Lucifer snorted at him, clearly thinking on the same level as he had been, "Sure. I'll remind you of that when they get away with hiding your sword. Again."_


End file.
